crocodile and bird
by Fenrira
Summary: The doctor has finally managed to make it through to Harry potter's word and has befriended Draco Malfoy. Then he has a choice. Which path shall he take?
PLEASE COMMENT/ PLEASE COMMENT/PLEASE COMMENT/ PLEASE COMMENT/ PLEASE

Also, I am going to use the name Sam when Dumbledore arrives.

50 years ago

The doctor banged around his navy blue telephone box, humming loudly. He had really wanted to visit Harry Potter's world but it had a strong connection around it. HE had finally managed to break in and confuse the source. He had been disguised as an eleven year old but he got quite muddled up trying to get into the system he decided to keep at it at the age he was in.

The hexagonal square on the right beeped loudly and the doctor bounded up to it expectantly. HE took the yellow parchment letter and opened it with a silver penknife. He had used a fake name to disguise himself so that he could fit in. The letter had included his fake name Samuel Blanche. The doctor read it, beamed and waited expectantly once he put the TARDIS on solid ground.

Soon enough there was a knock at the door, making the stairs move quite frantically. The doctor tucked his screwdriver in his pocket and opened the door. Professor Dumbledore stepped in and bowed with a flourish. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I will take you to Diagon alley. Please hold my arm and don't let go until I say so."

Sam clung onto his arm warily and was apparated to the leaky cauldron. He said his word of thanks after Dumbledore tapped his wand on the brick on the wall. Sam looked at his letter and headed to the wand store.

"How may I help you Samuel?" Olivander, the wand store keeper asked.

"I am looking for a wand." Sam replied.

Olivander reached to the top shelf and pulled down a long, slender box. "Try it," he said.

Sam pulled the wand out but felt no feeling towards it. Olivander sighed and whipped out a wand with two dragon scales on it.

Sam didn't even believe it would work.

It didn't.

Then Olivander sighed and brought out a wand that looked quite like his sonic screwdriver.

"I'm afraid this is only acceptable for 20 galleons, Basilisk blood and blue crystal."

Sam felt a rush of adrenaline as he lifted it from Olivander's shaky hands and swished it about. Blue mechanical sparks rushed out the end and created a small structure of the inside of the tardis. Sam covered it with his hand.

" That's the one." Olivander cried.

Sam thrust his hand in his pocket and brought out twenty galleons.

Then he left with the wand in his pocket. As he was crossing the main place, he bumped into Harry Potter.

"Wow, I've actually met Harry!" mumbled Sam under his breath.

Then he went to Madame Malkins and didn't mutter or insult as she fussed around his thinness.

Next to him, there was a blond boy who was smirking on the main street at Harry.

"Funny he thinks that I am dirt. He is!" he said ravenously.

Sam instantly recognised who he was. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Then seeing Sam for the first time, Draco asked Sam, " Do you know which house you'll be sorted into?"

"I don't know" confessed Sam to Draco.

"How about your family, half blood, pure blood or mudblood?"Said Draco.

"Probably Galifrean." Sam muttered under his breath.

Then he hopped down and headed towards the book store. Here was the place he was looking forward to.

He took all his books and then an extra book on Care for magic creatures. After buying them he forgot what he had to get next.

Then it dawned on him. A pet!

He rushed to the Pet Pavilion. He heard, meowing, ribbeting, hissing, hooting, and squeaking.

He then saw a small, white crocodile. He knew he wanted it, so he brought the cage, bought a pass, and bought the crocodile which he could understand.

He came back to Dumbledore and Dumbledore gave him a train ticket. He was holding an eagle owl in one hand.

"This was meant to be your pet, he's called Howlhoot, and anyway, where did you get a pass for that crocodile?"

"Pet pavilion."

"You can get the owl too if you got the right kind of pass."

Dumbledore looked at the pass,

"It is! You've got two pets!"

"Don't be late!" he chuckled.

Sam smiled and summoned the TARDIS and made it September the first, King's cross station.

He called the crocodile, Abiatir, she was a girl, and put her in a cage and wheeled it to the train. He went to platform 9 and walked through a barrier and saw the Hogwarts express.

"Hey, wait up!" called a voice. It was Harry!

"Hi, " Sam said.

"You must be Sam, your owl fell off, I just want to return it."

Sam took Howlhoot on his trolley and headed onboard the train.

He went into a compartment. Then Draco Malfoy came in and saw him. "Hello, _Samuel_ , we meet again."

"What is it with the attitude, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I don't know. Let's just bust some chocolate frogs. Harry is on the other side of the train. I should offer some support."

Sam took Abiatir out of her cage and sat her next to him as she was getting bored. He opened some chocolate frogs and got Morgana.

Then they reached Hogsmeade. Sam quickly dressed and headed out with his luggage and Howlhoot on one hand and Abiatir on the other.

He climbed into a boat with Pansy Parkingson, Draco and Crabbe. After they reached the massive impressive towers of Hogwarts, he climbed in first and when he met peeves, punched him in the soft spot.

He howled in pain and disappeared into the roof. Sam cheered a climbed up at the front where Mrs McGonall stood. Then the mouth burst into song. Sam clapped with the others and went to the front and sat on a red velvet seat. Then McGonall put it on his head and waited. Harry waited with baited breath and Draco was staring at him.

Sam's face was lined in bewilderment. Then he remembered, this school was a _magic_ school and taught _magic._

Then he winked cheerily at Harry and the others as the hat opened its mouth wide and cried, "Slytherin!"


End file.
